Simple
by Mya Uzo
Summary: Harry and Neville's relationship was always simple. Harry had to be the one to make things complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! I've been on a roll lately. I mean seriously my brain won't stop. Well, I've been thinking about this fic for days. A cute Harry/Neville. Obviously its slash. Anywho…here it is.

This will be a very short story. It'll only be about four chapters or so. It should have been a oneshot, but I can't find the motivation to do a oneshot right now Wish me luck!

I do not own harry potter

Chapter 1

It started in first year, this thing they had. It was innocent and cute and really who could blame them? They were just two young boys who needed comfort.

It was late at night barely a week into the school year when Harry heard the noise. Quite sobbing and then a small choked sound as the owner tried to cut it off. Harry frowned and got out of his bed concerned and looked for the source. It came from the bed directly across from him, but the curtains were drawn. He left his warm and comfy bed to go to the other and he drew back the curtains. There curled on the bed lying on his side was Neville Longbottom. His body was curled into itself; the boy had drawn his knees into his chest. He was facing away from Harry.

Harry cautiously reached out and laid a hand on the boys shoulder and Neville stilled immediately. Harry crawled onto the bed with Neville and lay beside him, putting his arm around the other boy. He held onto him and Neville turned in his arms slowly. His eyes widened in shock when they met Harry's. Harry ignored the boy's reaction to him and scooted closer to him and ran his arm along his back to comfort him.

Neville relaxed slowly and soon fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry looked down and saw the drying tears on Neville's cheeks and sighed. He laid there for another moment and then eased himself slowly and carefully away from Neville and returned to his own bed.

Neither of them mentioned anything in the morning. Neville could barely look at Harry he was ashamed of himself for crying like that. Harry never said anything though and Neville never brought it up.

It was another month before they ended the up in the same bed again. This time it was Harry who needed comfort.

Neville woke slowly as he heard distressed moans. The other boys in the room were still sleeping peacefully and would not wake. Slowly climbing out of his bed he searched for the noise and ended up besides Harry's. He pulled back the curtains and gasped at the sight of the boy- who-lived tossing and turning and letting out pained moans in his sleep. He climbed on the bed and shook him awake. Harry's eyes snapped open and Neville saw the fear in them.

It was then that Neville decided to do for Harry what Harry had done for him a month ago. He lay down besides Harry and held the other boy to him. Harry looked into his eyes for awhile and allowed himself to relax. He curled closer to the warmth that Neville offered and fell asleep soon after. Neville looked down pleased that he could help his friend. Instead of leaving the bed like Harry did last time Neville stayed and slept besides Harry. None of the other boys knew.

The boys' first year continued like this. Both offered comfort when the other needed it, but their relationship out of the bedroom never changed. (author note: you people have dirty dirty minds!)

First chapter! This won't be updated as much as my Wild Cards fic (that's a hint to go read it). Tootles!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry potter

Chapter 2

It was different in the beginning of second year, but not by much. Harry and Neville continued to visit each others beds, but they never talked. They just lay there holding each other or staring. Neither wanting to break or ruin this thing they had between them.

However, things really began to change with the appearance of the Heir of Slytherin and the discovery of Harry's parselmouth ability. Harry had been accused of hurting Mrs. Norris and soon petrifying the students. He was met with fear and distrust on almost all sides. The only people he had there for him were the Weasley twins, Ron, Hermione and Neville.

But, the Weasley twins, Ron and Hermione were only there during the day. Protecting him as much as they could during the day, but at night, at night Harry had Neville. He had fallen asleep crying in Neville's arms more than once. Neville held him and allowed Harry to get out all of the pent up emotions from the day. As strange as it may sound to others, Neville was Harry's rock.

After a particularly vicious day with a 'stray' curse almost hitting him in DADA Harry began to talk to Neville. He told him about his relatives, Ron and Hermione, and the twins and the people at Hogwarts. He talked about quidditch, Dumbledore's funny dressing habits and the forest of death. He told him about his dreams and how he wished that he could just fly away from everybody sometimes.

Neville never judged Harry either. He just smiled, frowned or laughed whenever it was appropriate. He did not tell Harry that he was stupid, or redirect the conversation to quidditch or tell him that his opinions were wrong. He never laughed at Harry condescendingly and looked down on him.

Not to say that Neville never said anything. He had accepted this new step in their relationship easily and sometimes he would spend all of the time talking. He was able to tell Harry everything that he couldn't say during the day. He was able to actually talk to someone his age that didn't look at him like he was slow or touched in the head.

Now the boys shared a bed almost every night. Sometimes they would comfort the other and sometimes they would spend the night talking. No more, no less. It was just that simple.


	3. Chapter 3

Wow. I haven't updated this in a long time. sorry about the wait people. Year 3 is coming up.

I do not own Harry potter

Chapter 3

Third year was…different. Harry and Neville continued their friendship with no problems, but the world around them was changing. They gained a werewolf as a teacher and a convict escaped from prison. Boys in their year were looking at girls and the girls were giggling and looking at the boys.

Harry and Neville never looked at the girls, but the girls were looking at Harry. One girl in particular stood out from the crowd. Ginny Weasley, little sister to his best friend Ron. She flirted and blushed, dressed up and flaunted her looks, acted coy and mysterious just so she could get Harry's attention.

It wasn't working and it wouldn't.

Harry didn't look at Ginny. He didn't look at her long red hair or her pale skin; he didn't look at her developing curves or her flirty smiles. Instead Harry was looking at Neville. He noticed how Neville got taller, taller than Harry, he noticed how soft his dark blonde hair looked he noticed the way his brown eyes would light up when he spoke about plants. No, he didn't look at the girls in his third year. He looked at Neville.

And Neville was looking at Harry. The girls never looked at Neville. Well, they did but they always called him fat or chubby. Their eyes saw right through him, but he didn't mind. He didn't want them to see him; he didn't care if they saw him. Because he wasn't looking at them he was looking at Harry.

He noticed that Harry had gotten just a bit taller over the summer, about three inches or so. Still shorter than Neville. He noticed that his face had thinned just a tad bit and he had grown his hair longer. He noticed that his emerald green eyes sparkled when he was happy. No, Neville didn't need to look at a girl when he could just look at Harry.

Third year continued this way. They looked, but they didn't understand why. Fourth year things would be different. A lot different, but really it wasn't Neville's fault. It was Harry's.

Well here you go people. Check out the poll on my page and my other fics.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Things changed again in fourth year, for the good and the bad. Hogwarts had a tournament and other schools came to participate. During the drawing for the champions Harry's name came out of the cup. The school was in an uproar. How could Harry do this to them? To Hufflepuff? To Cedric Diggory? Not many people believed Harry when he said he didn't put his name in the cup. Ron didn't believe him, his house didn't believe him and Hermione took Ron's side.

Harry was almost alone, but he had Neville. Neville held Harry as he cried that night. He held Harry and listened to his fears about participating in a tournament that people had died in. Neville believed Harry when 'his closest' friends had not. Harry would never forget that.

Harry would also never forget what happened after facing the dragon. Ron had tried to apologize to him, but he rejected his apology. He didn't want to have anything to do with Ron and Hermione anymore. They had begged and pleaded, but he held firm. He would not trust them ever again. That night he went to Neville and cried for his lost friendships. That night Neville held him close and wiped his tears. It was that same night when Harry pressed his lips to Neville's.

Harry had never kissed anyone before and he never really wanted to, but this thing with Neville felt right. He knew when Neville kissed him back shyly that he felt the same way. They didn't do anything that night besides soft, closed mouth kissing. Both of them were a little shy, a little nervous but whole heartedly happy.

The rest of the tournament passed by in a stressful blur for Harry. During the days he would research for the tasks and go to classes and at night he would lay in bed with Neville. Sometimes they would exchange kisses, sometimes they did not; they were both happy with this new change to their relationship and neither wanted to push for something more and ruin it.

The final task came upon Harry abruptly, but with Neville cheering him on he made it to the cup. Besides him were Cedric Diggory and Viktor Krum. They had all made it to the cup at the same time and they decided to claim the cup for both of their schools. The moment they touched the cup Harry knew something was wrong. All three boys were port keyed into a cemetery and Harry had to face Voldemort once again.

This time, however, he killed him for good.

When they made it back to Hogwarts both Cedric and Viktor vouched for him. They told the wizarding world what had happened and nobody doubted them. Voldemort had returned and been dealt with by Harry in one fell swoop. They sung praises of the Boy-Who-Destroyed-He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. People who had scorned him tried to become friends and Hermione and Ron tried the hardest to get back into his good graces. He didn't care for them though. He had the twins, Luna and most importantly Neville. Neville had been there from the beginning, but this wasn't the end.

Oh no. This was just the beginning.

A.N. Hope you enjoyed this.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"I'll see you later, Seamus." Harry waved to his friend and turned the corner.

"See ya, Harry!"

Things had gotten a lot better for Harry after he defeated Voldemort. His popularity for one was at an all-time high. Harry didn't like the popularity much, but he had learned to deal with it. It had forced him to become more _social_. He snorted.

Even though they were now in their seventh year Harry never forgave Hermione and Ron. Annoyingly enough every once in a while they would approach him to see if he was still angry at them. Well of course he was angry! They had abandoned him when he needed them the most. The only person he could fully rely on at that dark time was Neville.

Not long after Voldemort was declared dead an up and coming auror named Nymphadora Tonks accidently caught the animagus Peter Pettigrew. In a fit of clumsiness she had tripped over something and fallen on the rat. He had been knocked unconscious and for some reason reverted back to his human form. Sirius had finally been cleared of all charges and Harry quite gleefully left the Dursleys and went to live with his godfather.

The Dursleys, and Harry, had never been happier.

Over the years Harry and Neville's relationship had grown. They had gone from soft kisses and hugging to make out sessions and experimentation. During the day they were still good friends, but at night…Harry forced down his blush. At night they were lovers. Sure, they hadn't had sex yet and so what if they weren't quite official, but Harry was quite happy with Neville.

Harry tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. He'd grown it out in his fifth year and he had considered cutting it, but then Neville started running his fingers through his hair and well Harry decided that he quite liked it long. Harry had also gotten a bit taller over the years and he had slimmed down to a swimmers build. Neville on the other hand had gotten taller, still taller than Harry, lost all of his baby fat, gained muscles from his gardening and dear merlin was the boy fine.

Neville had gone from a chubby, clumsy nervous boy to a built, handsome and confident young man. Neville was turning down date offers left and right. He just never seemed interested in others. Harry was doing the same. He'd turned down dates from both guys and girls. It just didn't seem _right_.

But not dating didn't bother Harry because-

Harry entered the greenhouse and cut his thoughts short. Neville was kneeling on the ground and repotting a few healing herbs.

"Hello, Neville."

The other Gryffindor looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Harry. Do you want to help?"

"Sure."

Harry knelt down besides Neville and began to help him repot the plants. Neville's hands were slightly rough from years of gardening and he had a few scars from the more vicious plants. Nonetheless Neville still loved herbology with all his heart.

"You okay, Harry?" Neville asked concerned.

Harry snapped his eyes up and gave Neville an embarrassed smile.

"Sorry about that I got lost in my thoughts."

Neville gave him a searching look before nodding and returning to gardening. He looked so peaceful, content.

Harry couldn't help but smile and continue his earlier train of thought.

No, it didn't bother Harry at all because he was completely and utterly in love with his best friend, Neville Longbottom.


End file.
